


Naruto: Weird Fanfic feat. Shounen ai

by Dannychu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ino&Sasuke&Sakura are bffs, M/M, Romance, Sassy Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Weird Plot Shit, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Naruto BL rewrite. Warning: Crack with SOME plot!Naruto wants to be Hokage but the village doesn't like him. But he pushes on and just when he is about to graduate from his ninja school, he is kissed by the class diva, Sasuke Uchiha.Sasuke wants to get revenge on his brother but before he can do that he is dared to kiss the deadlast in his class, Naruto Uzumaki. Who would think he'd actually like it?!So I heard that Naruto was originally gonna be about Naruto and Sasuke getting together but got scraped. So I will make my own wierd version of what that story could have been. 😆





	Naruto: Weird Fanfic feat. Shounen ai

Naruto never imagined that the class diva, Sasuke Uchiha, would kiss him out of nowhere. But he probably should have considering his life never seemed to go how her planned it. For one, the village has hated him since the moment he was able to understand what a glare was. He also lost his parents in some mysterious manner that the villagers refuse to tell him and finally he has no friends because the kids don't really talk to him either.

However, the blonde pushed on because he had a dream. What is that dream you ask? Even if you didn't we'll still answer it. He wishes to be the Hokage, the highest honour granted to a ninja in the hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. But he dreams to be the Hokage, not for the honour but for the villagers to finally accept him.

So when Naruto woke up the morning to finally graduate from ninja school, it was kind of a big deal. He joyfully brushed his teeth, bathed, got dressed and ate. Finally before he left, he practiced his ninjutsu. Once he was done, the blonde left his small apartment.

Naruto skipped to school, patting the goggles around his head.

_Won't be needing you anymore soon._

He ignored the typical glares sent his way for the sake of thinking about how he was taking one step in the direction of becoming Hokage. The thought comforted him on the way to school.

Once he got there, Naruto was ignored by the several students in the classroom. Still he greeted them.

"Morning everyone!" 

He passed a group of three on his way to his seat and reluctantly turned to greet them.

"Morning Sakura-chan, Ino and Sasuke!" he said happily.

This three were the divas of the class, said to be best friends since they were in diapers.

Firstly, there was Sakura Haruno, a pretty, young pinkette, who was basically the tsundere of the group. Then there was Ino Yamanaka, who was basically Sakura with blonde hair and replacing the over-the-top tsundere with a watered down version. Finally there was Sasuke Uchiha, the only male between the three and somehow even worse than them combined, to Naruto anyway. But also, the cutest out of them as well.

"Oh hey, deadlast!" Sakura greeted back teasingly.

Ino merely gave a head gesture and middle finger to indicate she heard him

Sasuke just glanced at him before sighing. "Hey dobe." he said like it was a chore to even respond.

Naruto felt like saying something back but refrained and went on to his seat. He heard one of them click their tongue and let out a deep sigh.

_Why do I even bother greeting them again?_

The blonde the bridge of his nose is a calming manner.

_Just relax Naruto, after you graduate you'll get a team and will probably never see them again unless absolutely necessary._

He allowed that thought to cheer him up as his teacher, Umino Iruka, came in.

The teacher smiled at him which he returns. 

Iruka was the only one, minus the Hokage, who treated Naruto like a normal person. He took him out for ramen, helped him with ninjutsu and simply looked out for him. But sometimes, when he looks in the teacher's eyes, he sees sadness. 

"Morning everyone. As you all know, today you will be tested to see if you are ready to graduate." he explained.

The student nodded.

"The jutsu you will have to perform will be the "Clone Jutsu" technique. If you are able to make two clones, you will be allowed to gradaute!" 

Naruto sighed at the technique name.

_Of all things! I can barely make one semi-functioning clone now I have to make two?!_

He took a deep breath and let out a huff. 

_But I have to if I want to graduate! You can't be held back again Naruto Uzumaki!_

He nodded to himself and waited for Iruka to call his name. 

"You're gonna ace this Sasuke!" he heard Sakura say behind him but shut them out for the sake of focusing.

.

.

.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

The blonde got up and let out a deep breath before heading to the examination room. When he got in, the blonde was greeted by Iruka and another ninja named, Mitsuki. 

"Okay Naruto, please perform the jutsu." Iruka instructed.

Naruto nodded. He brought his hands together and closed his eyes.

_Please don't let mess this up! You can do this!_

"Clone jutsu!" he shouted.

_._

_._

_._

To be continued


End file.
